Against The System
by StormyCrown
Summary: In a world full of prejudice and discrimination exists Mutants with extraordinary and dangerous powers. Including Stormy who was born in Mania, a broken city where your social status is determined by race and wealth. Living under the reign of The Authority is hard enough, but what do you do when enough is enough? Fight back! (Rated T for now)
1. Prologue: The Beginnig of the End

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Imagine being born...special.

Imagine growing up with a unique anomaly that makes you different and sets you apart from ordinary people. A genetic mutation that made you more than human. A _gift_, if you will.

Now imagine growing up in a world where you are judged and discriminated, sometimes even persecuted against, just for being different. A world where society is divided (actually more like fractured) not only between the normal and abnormal but also classes. It's pretty ironic considering that these are the very reasons why I'm caught up in this mess in the first place.

It was overwhelming; a city's worth of faces. Some were sympathetic. Others disappointed. But none came remotely close to the sea of angry expressions that stared at me like I'm some despicable criminal-which I can assure you, I'm _not_. But apparently to these people, fighting for your freedom is considered a crime. A major offense.

The square was packed to-no, _past_ the capacity. People stood in the streets and on sidewalks, gathered in doorways and windows and on rooftops of the buildings all around. A few extra thousand were cramped in the square; the masses were held back and patrolled by an almost equally large platoon of soldiers. I had no idea this many people cared enough to come see me in person.

No, really.

This...event, if you can call it that, is being broadcast on live tv and the internet. Choppers from local news stations flew around capturing footage; there was even one of those remote-controlled cameras that ran around wires above the square, hovering just above the platform I was kneeling on, swaying to the wind. I raised my head, strands of hair whipping around my face as I looked past the jumbotrons embedded into the surrounding buildings.

Dark clouds rolled in the sky, thick and pregnant with the scent of an approaching storm in the air. I love thunderstorms. The weather is perfect- befitting the day of my _execution_.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm supposed to be providing an introduction here, not the last moments of my life. I'm sure you want to hear the story, right? Well it's your lucky day because I'm in a story-telling mood

After all, this is the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 1: No such thing as Heroes

**Chapter 1: No such thing as Heroes**

You still with me? If you are then kudos to you; you're more braver than most people I know. If not then oh well, it's your loss. You're about to miss out on the greatest story ever told in the history of mankind...or should I say mutantkind.

In this world there are many people who possess special powers. Evolved humans with various abilities that define who they are- super strength, invisibility, x-ray vision. I know those who can move things with their mind. I know those who can walk through solid objects, and when they lose control they're unable to sit down because they'll sink through the chair to the floor, which, I admit, is pretty damn funny.

Anyway, don't ask me when the Mutants came about in the beginning because I really don't know about it myself. All I actually do know is that they've been around for thousands of years, hiding in plain sight...at least that's how it was back in past. Not anymore.

Today Mutants don't live in hiding at all, in fact it's the complete opposite. They don't only live amongst humans, but they _rule_ also. During the new millennium in the 21st century, they rose and unleashed fury the likes of which had never before been seen by the human eyes. Mountains roared, cities fell, lands were demolished. Every form of military might in the country came together to fight the rapidly growing threat- guns, rockets, tanks, the most advanced weaponry made by man. Their efforts were in vain. For fourteen years this went on, eventually becoming known today in history as the Raw War.

Fourteen long years...

By the year 2014, the United States of America was reduced to a shattered shell of itself. Once the Mutants had destroyed the old government and created their own, most people had stopped fighting. Humans had no choice but to live with them. Humans had to live _despite _of them. They had to continue as a broken society, like slaves while their oppressors did whatever they pleased.

Most places were nothing but chaos nowadays, but in some areas of what is now called the Sheltered States, a single high-level Mutant ruled as a tyrant. They had no rivals. They controlled everything. They had it all.

Nobody had a say in anything; they knew the cold hard truth. That there were no heroes that could save them. No good Mutants would protect them. Nothing else mattered to them except money. Money and power.

At least...that's what _I_ thought.

"Stormy!"

My head snapped up st the sudden bark. Blinking groggily until my vision sharpened into focus, Y looked up with sleep-lidded eyes...only to find myself staring at the teacher whose face was twisted in annoyance. Not a pretty sight to wake up to.

"Can I help you?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'nap', but sleeping is not permitted in my class," Mr Cole spoke sternly.

I didn't even bother stifling the yawn that escaped my. "S'not my fault your lessons bore me to sleep.

The English teacher's frown deepened. "So my lessons bore you, huh?"

"To the point even Albert Einstein would shoot himself." Chuckles and snickering fluttered amongst the class; my classmates always find my wise cracks funny, especially when I'm not trying to be funny.

Well...everyone except the teacher as his face marred into a scowl, making his already ugly features that more ugly. "I'll have you know that I am the most-"

I tuned him out then, knowing what he was going to say. Here we go again...

That's when Mr. Cole (Or rather Colesore every calls him behind his back, students and staff) began rambling about how he was the most educated teacher our school has ever had, and that the current generation (meaning us) were nothing but a bunch of no good lost causes who wouldn't make it anywhere in life, blah, blah blah. Okay, insulting us one thing...but proclaiming himself as the best _teacher_? Now that is complete and utter crap and everyone knew it.

He was rude, obnoxious, and conceited. He didn't take the time to explain any of the assignments, never helps with questions and always gave ridiculous amounts of homework he makes the class review once in a blue freakin' moon. How he was even still employed is beyond me.

"With that being said, you all have a test coming up so I suggest you all pay attention from now on," Mr Cole finally wrapped up almost a full ten minutes later. He gave me a pointed glare. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," I assured him with a thumbs up. And flipped him the finger once his back was turned. Jackass.

As if on cue, the dull ringing of the bell went off, signaling the end of fourth period, the last class of the day. _'Finally'_ I thought as the classroom began to empty out, collecting my things to leave with everybody else. This is my life. As a senior, I go to East End High, the only school I've ever attended for the last twelve years. A three story lump of concrete topped with a rickety wrap-around fence. The hallways were old and humid and always smelled stale and stagnant, and the classrooms had battered desks, unpainted walls and cement floors. Most of the windows were either cracked or boarded up; the ones that weren't looked out over the dusty courtyards resembling barren wastelands.

Since it was the only school in my neighborhood that wasn't shut down, East End was definitely over-populated with poverty-stricken teens like me. With underpaid teachers, crappy supplies and nasty food that looked capable of growing legs and running away; yeah,_ that_ poor. Of course, I could give two-shits about this place. The only thing I care about is getting out of this dump in less than two months.

"Yo Stormy!"

I had just arrived at my locker when a voice called my name. A girl around my age weaved her way towards me though the crowd of students, a hand raised in acknowledgement. She had a fair complexion with a light dusting of freckles across her face. Her reddish-black hair was combed back in a super short ponytail with choppy bangs parted to one side, covering her left eye.

"Sup Ava," I smiled as I opened the metal door. "How was Algebra?"

"Lame," she replied in a dramatically dead-panned tone, rolling her right eye which was emerald green. "Miss Guerrero has it out for me. She dumped at least ten pages of homework just for _dozing_ off during class today. Can you believe that crap?"

"Actually I can. You know how she is, she has it out for every kid here. Reminds me of another uptight teacher we all know." I dump my text books inside before looking into the mirror that was affixed to the back of the locker. My reflection stared back at me, a caramel-skinned teen with hazel eyes and dark brown hair trailing a little ways past my shoulders. Looks about time for another haircut.

Ava snorted. "Yeah, well maybe if she got laid once in a while she wouldn't be so damn uptight."

"Come on A, I don't think there's anyone desperate enough to wanna tap that."

"Not true," she shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Colesore would hit it if given the chance."

I made a face, closing my locker shut. "Thank you _so much _for that visual."

Leave it up to my best friend to say something that perverted. I've known Ava ever since we were kids, ever since the day I helped her fend off a bunch of playground bullies; she became like a little sister to me after that. She knows how to defend herself nowadays, which makes things a bit easier for us when dealing with the violence that goes on where we live.

The muggy air hit us like a wave when we left the building. It had rained earlier in the day, making everything wet and humid as thick clouds hovered across the sky. It was late spring, and yet it felt like summer was already here with the sizzling hot days. The recent string of showers hadn't helped much either. I'll take all that over a bitter winter any day.

"The day is finally over!" Ava stretched her arms over her head with a smile. "TGIF (Thank God it's Friday). Ready for the weekend?"

"You know it," I nodded as we walked out the school gates. "You have training today, don't you?"

"Yep! I've been practicing really hard on my kendo lately and I can't wait to it show during training."

"Oh I know you have...especially since you've been using me as a practice dummy," I pointed out with a glare, absently rubbing the back of my head. "Don't think I've forgiven you for that little sneak attack you pulled the other day."

"You would've been dead if I had used a real sword, but I knew you wouldn't let that happened so it's all good," the redhead brushed off my words with a small wave. "You should come and watch me today," she added lightly.

I immediately caught on. "Ava-"

"C'mon Stormy, s'not like you have anything else to do the rest of the afternoon. You're off today right?"

I am. We both are; we work together at a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant called the Jade Dragon after school four days a week and sometimes on the weekends. The pay ain't bad, but I've been taking up extra shifts as of late to pick up the slack of another co-worker. It was more money for me so I'm not complaining. Today was one of our days off. "Well yeah but-"

"Please Storm? The class is only an hour and a half. All you have to do is sit and watch, it would mean so much to me." She clapped her hands together in a praying gesture, shooting me a pleading look. "Pleeeeeease?"

….How can I say no to that face? In that moment, she had the appereace of a little kid. In a way, I couldn't help but think that she looked like-

"Fine," I sighed, caving in. "I'll go."

Ava let out a whoop and engulfed me in a tight side hug. "Thank you so much, Sis! We're going to have so much fun!"

If she really meant that then I feel soooo sorry for the other students in her class...

* * *

**The Black and The Brave **

The name was etched in swirling gold letters, engraved in the polished black wooden sign hanging above the doorway. The outside of the building itself was built just like a dojo even though it was dwarfed by the taller concrete buildings on either side. This is the place where Ava spends most of her days training in kendo. It was habit she picked up long before she met me and from what I've seen over the last several years, she was good at it. Really good.

Once inside we could hear lots of shouting and yelling and sounds of combat. We rounded a corner and stopped to watch everything going on in the dojo. The room was as big as a school gym with one wall covered in mirrors, making the room look twice as large for a few seconds. The other was made of windows which gave view to all the pedestrians outside who walked by back and fourth in throngs. The other two walls were polished dark wood, and the floor was comprised of tan brown tatami mats.

On each one were a pair of students, boys and girls, going at it. All of them were dressed in _gi_, the white traditional top and trousers necessary to wear during training.

"I swear, this is my home away from home," Ava finally spoke. She was grinning excitedly, here eye shining with animation. "I wish I could just move in this place."

"You probably would if you actually could," I chuckled, looking around a bit more. "Hey, isn't that your teacher? Over there?"

Off to one side of the dojo stood a grown man who was obviously the only adult in the whole place. He appeared to be around his early to mid-twenties with a full neatly groomed beard, and black hair brushed back in a low bun at the nape of his neck. He was clad in a matching martial arts outfit complete with the belt around his waist and was holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Ah Sensei." The redhead seemed to swoon at the sight of him, a pale blush coloring her cheeks. "Just as perfect as ever."

I wouldn't call Tyler Black 'perfect', but he is pretty handsome. He was the owner of The Black and the Brave Dojo, where he taught martial arts and, to a few interested like Ava, sword fighting. He was a good teacher and he was nothing but nice and formal to me every time I've stopped by. Occasionally he would walk to watch a specific pair fight, and then would write something on his clipboard before moving on.

I knew what he was doing."It must be a test day."

"What?" Snapping out of whatever fantasy she was having, Ava finally took noticed and smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh that's right, it was today. Can't believe I forgot about it."

"Hm...I don't think you'll have anything to worry about since you've been practicing more than usual. I wouldn't be."

"I guess, but still...whenever I spar with Sensei I feel like an amateur at best. He makes me feel like a rookie whenever I look into his eyes...those deep...brown...pools of chocolate-"

I judo chopped her in the side, causing her to cry out. "Focus. You're here to train, not have perverted fantasies about your teacher who looks old enough to be your brother."

"Ugh...right. Ow..."

Eventually, Tyler noticed us standing in the doorway and made his way over. "Ava. Stormy," he smiled, unknowingly causing my stomach to flutter. "It's good to see you two. I figured you'd both be at your jobs by now."

Ava shook her head, her face flushed once again. "No, today is our day off. We came by because I was wondering if I could receive a few extra lessons?"

He frowned. "Well, as you can see, I'm in the middle of a testing lesson-" Her hopefulness began to deflate. "-However, I would be more than happy to afterward."

The redhead beamed with a grin. "That be great! Thank You!"

Tyler nodded with another smile. "Good. In the meantime, feel free to have a seat and watch."

We did just that and sat in a couple of chairs sitting off to the side. We watched one pair of kids fight each other. It went back and fourth for a while as they exchanged punches and kicks. I followed their movements like a hawk. I gotta admit, these kids were taught pretty well. I could just stand here and watch them practice the rest of the day. It reminds of when I used to train like them, eager to learn, eager to please.

But that was years ago...

"Everyone, cease!" the teacher's voice commanded a short time later. All the students did what they were told and they stood to face him. "Testing time is now over. You're individual scores are on the table by the refreshments, and you can all go and get one glass of water by the cooler. After that, go get changed back into your regular clothes, and that will conclude today's lesson. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" They all replied in unison, before heading off to do all that.

Ava sighed dreamily, planting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "Such authority. He's my hero."

I kept my comment to myself, getting the feeling that she wouldn't like it if I said it. She should know by now that there are no such thing as heroes...


	3. Chapter 2: Ready Set Begin!

**Chapter 2: Ready. Set. Begin!**

For the next half-hour, Ava and I waited while Tyler interacted with the parents of the students. It was nice to see adults put their trust in a man who made the kids' safety his top priority, taking the time to teach them not only self-defense but also self-discipline. You don't see much of that nowadays but it didn't erase the fact that there were still good people in the bad world.

Once everyone left, the teacher finally focused his attention on us. "Alright, are you ready to start your lesson now?'

Ava nodded, all hyped up. "Yep. If it's okay with you Stormy wants to watch us spar. Is that alright?"

"Of course, she's more than welcome to." He looked at me with an easy smile. "It'll be nice to have a spectator."

I smirked a little. "Even if it's just one?"

"Even if it's just one...especially a cutie." Tyler threw me a wink before walking away, leaving me to flush furiously as if my face were on fire. Cutie? Did-did he just call me cutie?"

I glanced over at Ava and almost recoiled from the intense glare she was shooting at me. Good lord...if only looks could kill. This is why I don't stop by here often. I felt her burning a hole in the back of my skull as we followed the older man across the practice hall. we entered through a door on the other side and found ourselves in another room similar to the first, this one only smaller where all the wall were polished wood and the floor was made with black mats. On one wall are a whole rack of swords, from bokkens and shinai to katanas and wakisashis. This is the room Tyler uses for sword training. "Okay you know the routine; get changed into your gear and choose your weapon," he instructed.

Ava obeyed, but not before gesturing between herself and I with two fingers when her sensei's back was turned, clearly saying _'I'm watching you'_. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her in return. A few minutes later she returned from the girls' dressing room, clad in the standard kendo armour and helmet. Going over to the sword wall, she grabbed a shinai before heading onto the mat where Tyler was waiting. He remained in his martial arts gear, holding a shinai of his own. He never wears kendo armour whenever he trained with Ava...which I found odd.

"Want me to referee?" I offered.

Tyler nodded. "If you don't mind. Rules?"

"Hm...an informal match. Freestlye. Whoever makes the other yield or touch the outside of the mat wins. Ready..."

Ava moved into one of the proper stances and held her shinai with both hands so that it was parallel to the ground, pointing at her opponent's throat. The Chudan-no-kamae; no holes from what I saw.

"Set..."

The teacher shifted into one of the other stances of his own, holding his shinai upright with the hilt in front of the right shoulder, the blade sloping slightly to the rear. The Hasso-no-kamae. His form was flawless.

"Begin!"

The redhead shot forward, going for an overhead strike.

**_Clack!_**

The sound of smacking wood rang through the air when Tyler blocked the strike easily. He moved back, effectively breaking the hold before charging and bringing his sword down in an overhead strike of his own.

**_Clack!_**

Ava blocked it but the force of the blow had obviously done some effect. Her arms trembled a bit as Tyler pressed his advantage, his height and angle allowing much better leverage as she struggled to hold him back.

"Your defense is getting stronger," he critiqued with a little smile. "That's good to see." That smile vanished a heartbeat later. "But don't think that will make me go easy on you."

He shoved forward and continued after his pupil, swinging left and right. Ava stayed on the defensive, blocking and dodging every strike thrown her way. Her sensei was not giving her any room today. Maybe our practice sessions weren't enough?"

Tyler swung in a deadly arc, but the redhead ducked and lashed out with a stiff kick at his right leg. He jumped back to dodge and raised his shinai just as Ava began her assault with a loud cry. She swung at him from every direction, hacking away viciously. The speed of her strikes! I don't recall her ever going at me like that...thank _god. _No doubt she was pretty good, but her opponent was even better as he redirected or blocked every blow each time they came. Despite this, however, I noticed that he was slowly being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the mat. She just might win.

"Haaaa!" Ava swung with all of her might in a diagonal swing.

**_Clack!_**

Tyler blocked her strike solidly. He smirked confidently. "Close...but not quite!"

He pressed forward, and the whole battle changed. He slowly but surely gained back his lost ground with a series of hazardous swings. What really astonished me was the sheer speed he used, make the previous round slow in comparison. By the time Ava recovered from deflecting one blow another would already be dangerously close. And did I mention the Tyler was doing this with just ONE hand?

At this point Ava had focused everything into blocking the relentless assault...and it was working to an extent. She steadily recovered some ground, but just as she tried to push into the offensive she failed to realize that his left hand, which had remained constantly unmoving at his side, had suddenly shot forward until it was too late. A jab hit her lightly in the head portion of her gear.

"Men!" (Head) Tyler spoke loudly.

Ava recoiled in shock, and then lashed out with her sword sideways. It happened in the blink of an eye, one moment the weapon was inches from hitting her sensei in his protected stomach, and the next...her fast strike hit nothing but air. Wait-did he just-

She faltered, and that was the opening he needed as he kicked her legs out from under her with a clean leg sweep from behind. Ava found herself flat on her back, looking up at Tyler who now stood over her, pointing the end of his weapon at her throat. This battle is over.

"...I yield," the redhead stated.

Lowering his shinai, Tyler held out a hand to her with an easy-going smile. "Very impressive Ava. You're getting better every day."

After being helped to her feet, Ava reached up to remove her headgear. Soon enough it came off and revealed her slightly sweaty face. her hair a bit dishevelled. "Thank you sensei," she replied, breathless. "That means a lot coming from you."

I watched as the student and the teacher bowed to one another respectively. "That was amazing, you guys," I applauded them as they came back over to the sword wall. "You two are really skilled."

"Well I do have a good instructor," Ava smiled almost shyly.

"And I have a good pupil," Tyler admitted, making her blush. "Same time next week?"

She nodded without question. "I'll be more prepared next time."

"I look forward to it." We watched as she left to go get changed, before Tyler turned to put both of their weapons back in their places on the wall. "She's got a lot of potential. Kendo suits her well."

"It does," I agreed. "She's been practicing it for most of her life, long before we even met. It's her passion."

"You're lucky to have a close with friend with that kind of commitment. It's not a common thing anymore."

Tell me about it. Most people didn't have the passion or the drive to do what they wanted, not without fear of attracting unwanted attention. The only thing they focused on was living day-by-day the best they can. But not Ava; she was determined to make something of herself. even if it meant risking what little independence she has. And it scares me sometimes.

"What about you?"

I arched a brow. "What about me?"

Tyler crossed his arms and leaned one shoulder against the wall, watching me intently. "Do you have a passion of your own?"

"Not really," I half-shrugged. "Except to finally escape the hell that is high school."

That's what EVERY teenager wants to do," he chuckled. "I mean do you have a specific hobby that you enjoy? Ava has kendo so you must have something, right?"

"...I do-I mean I did. I used to have one special hobby when I was younger," I admitted. "And I loved it so much that I used to do it almost every single day. That was years ago though; I don't spend much time into it as I used to anymore. Always workin' nowadays, ya know?"

The instructor nodded. "That's understandable. If you don't mind me asking...what was your hobby?"

I bit my lip, contemplating. Should I tell him? My head was telling me not to. You couldn't just go blabbering your personal business to anyone, especially if it could be used against you. I don't trust many people except Ava, but since she trusts her sensei whole-heartedly...I've grown to do the same. "I...I used to-"

"There you are, Tyler!"

We both turned towards the new voice that piped up so abruptly. It belonged to a young woman who had entered the room and was casually making her way towards us. She had flawless pale skin that contrasted with her long deep brown hair which tumbled halfway down her back in wavy curls. Her slender body was dressed in a grey baby tee underneath a fitted denim jacket, stone washed skinny jeans and clunky chunky boots.

A look of surprise flashed across Tyler's face. "Hey babe. What're you doing here?"

Before replying, the woman pecked him on the lips with a loving kiss. "My boss decided to let me leave work early and I figured I'd stop by and surprise you. Surprise!"

"Oh, well considered me surprised then." Wrapping an arm around her waist, the older man introduced us. "Stormy I like you to meet my girlfriend, Leighla-"

Wait, GIRLFRIEND? Tyler has a girlfriend? Oh dear. Oh god. Oh _shiiiit._

"-Leigh this is Stormy; she's a friend of one of my students," he finished.

The woman extended her hand with a friendly smile, her steel blue eyes warm, her lips painted an even shade of red. "Nice to meet you."

I put on a polite smile of my own, retuning the handshake. Her skin was soft and smooth...and cold. "Yeah same here."

"So do yo take my snugglebear's classes too?"

"Leighla..." Tyler groaned, slapping his forehead in embarrassment.

"Snugglebear, huh?" I snickered. "I'll have to remember that one, but no I don't. I just came here to watch my friend practice. Speaking of which, here she comes now."

Ava finally came out of the girls' dressing room, back in her black tanktop, red plaid skirt, and knee-high combat boots. Her messenger bag was slung across her chest, hanging by her hip. As soon as she saw the other woman her body language seemed to shift, as if stiff and on-guard. "Oh, er hi, Leighla," she greeted with a little wave.

"Hi Avalon." The brunette gave her a warm hug which she returned, a bit awkwardly I might add. She just called my best friend by her real name. Ava HATES her real name. "It's good to see you again. How was your training?"

"It's going pretty good. I'm getting better and better all the time," she told her with a small smile, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Of course you are. Tyler is one of the best teachers you can have. That's one of the things I love about him."

"Oh stop it," Tyler waved off the comment, but it was easy to tell that was flattered.

If Ava wasn't feeling awkward before, she definitely is now. I could tell she was beyond wanting to leave. "So you ready to go, A?"

"Whenever you are," she answered almost too quickly.

Leighla pouted. "Aw you have to leave now? I was hoping we could talk chit-chat a bit."

The redhead let out a little laugh. "I wish I could, but we gotta get home and start on our homework. Maybe some other time."

"Alright, next time then."

"Next time," she agreed. "See you guys later."

"You two be careful out there," Tyler warned us as we made our way out.

"We will," I assured him.

"Bye, girls!" Leighla called, the noise followed by the sound of the door closing behind us.

"Sooooo...Tyler's girlfriend, huh?" I spoke up once we left the dojo altogether. "I didn't even know he was seeing anybody..."

"Neither did I," Ava told me flatly, "Up until two years ago."

"Well...she seems nice."

Her voice remained monotone. "She is."

"...And you don't like her."

"Not one damn bit."

I merely shook my head. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

_**Finally! Chapter 2 is done! Reviews? *Puppy dog eyes* Pretty please?  
**_


	4. Chapter 3: What's Best for Business

**Chapter 3: What's Best for Business**

Mania. The metropolis where I was born and raised.

After the Mutants usurped the old government and established themselves the new leaders, many of the them, the powerful ones, used their abilities to construct artificial cities all over the country. Mania was one of the very first built over half a century ago and is the Capital of the Sheltered State of New York.

Old laws were ruled 'invalid' and tossed out, and new bills were introduced that gave high-level Mutants complete immunity from any and all forms of persecution. Society here is divided into three separate classes to signify the difference in status.

The rich (The ones who pretty much buy their way into everything) are known as the Elites.

The average (Those who work under the wealthy for next to nothing) are called the Indys.

And the poor. (The others that the upper class look down their noses upon, aka your's truly) are labeled the Underlings.

"LOOK OUT!" Ava and I dodged out the way of a speeding truck, narrowly avoiding the wave of dirty water it splashed onto the sidewalk. Ack!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN', ASSHOLE!" She shouted angrily. The decades old vehicle didn't even slow down as it careened around a corner and out of sight. "Geez, people have no manners these days..."

_'You're one to talk,'_ I thought. This is the first time the redhead has spoken since we left the dojo half an hour ago. That's how long it takes us to get home on foot. Since the city is so huge it's broken down into several sectors, 12 total with Sector 1 being the riches and Sector 12 being the poorest.

We live in Sector 11, aka the Jungle. A neighborhood of crumbling concrete mixed with vegetation; buildings crawled with vines and ivy covered walls, grass and roots grew up through barely used roads and sidewalks, slowly splitting pavement. The slums are just as bad, but at least we have edible food, drinkable water, and enough electricity to get through day-by-day. There are some some places in the surrounding sectors that don't have the basic essentials needed since taxes are so damn high. I hear that a majority of Sector 12 didn't have much of anything at all.

"You okay?" I asked while absently running my fingers across a graffiti-covered wall to my right. My fingers came away brown with dirt.

Ava nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for ignoring you the whole time. Too busy mulling over the training session with sensei."

I realized she was intentionally avoiding any mention of Leighla, and I knew it was best to do the same. "It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention."

She wasn't the only one thinking about the owner of the Black and Brave Dojo. Tyler Black...a skilled practitioner of martial arts and a master swordsman. That much I knew about the man; he was excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but from what I saw during that practice match he had a specialty with weaponry-preferably swords. It got me thinking...

"Hey Ava, have you ever wondered about Tyler?"

"All the time," She answered without missing a beat. "I always thought that he was single the whole time I knew him. Until that...that _woman_ came into the picture-"

"No, not that!" I cut in, exasperated. "I'm talking about have you ever wonder about who Tyler is? Or rather_ what_ he is?"

The redhead looked at me then. "You mean if he's a Mutant? Has the thought crossed your mind before?"

"Sometimes, every now and then. I couldn't help but think about it while watching you two train. The way he moved, so swift and light like air; not to mention his speed..."

"I get what you're saying. Believe me. I was absolutely blown away the very first time I fought him. I thought I was untouchable until he beat me in less than a minute. So yes, sensei IS a professional at what he does for a living...but I can tell right now that he in indeed a Human."

"And how do you know?" I questioned.

"He told me." Ava laughed at my surprised expression. "Yep. I asked him one day after class and he said, and I quote, 'I was born humane and I have, and always be humane, til the day I die'. Sensei says he's human and I believe him. He doesn't possess any of the traits that would indicate he's a Mutant."

She's got a point there. Most people say you can't tell a Mutant from an ordinary man unless they use their powers, but they're wrong. Mutants carry themselves differently, especially the strong ones. They have that air of arrogance about them, along with confidence and self-satisfaction. Ava and I have always been able to spot them.

We come to the Intersection and head left towards home. The Jumbotron embedded in the abandoned building opposite is alive and broadcasting continual footage from ANN, a government-owned network. There are other Jumbotrons all over Mania that only show propagandist messages, advertisements and news stories promoting the government.

_'The Authority knows all. The King sees all.'_

My lip curled. The Authority is the fascist government which controls the city. The reason why I say that is because they represent everything that's WRONG in this broken country today. Greed. Corruption. Oppression. And the so-called king they're talking about is Hunter Levesque, the leader of The Authority.

Everyone knows that Mania is the most powerful Capital in all the Sheltered States because of him- and also the _worst_. Hunter is hated by many, both Human and Mutant alike, but not as much as he was feared. He won't hesitate to exercise his authority; he'll create chaos and havoc whenever things don't go his way. And that's just INSIDE the city. If their were issues outside Mania, then he would resort to violence, causing war and bloodshed. Michigan was the latest victim of Hunter's abuse of power after refusing to sign a treaty that would surrender it's official rights as a Sheltered State over to New York, thus causing the 'peace' negotiations between them to fall apart.

Michigan in now nothing but a pile of rubble and ruins. That's how The Authority operates. Cooperation through force. Control through fear. '_It's what's Best for Business,'_ Hunter always quoted. So destroying a state and killing thousands of people in the process is what's 'Best for Business'? Seriously?

"You wanna hang out at my place for a little while?" Ava asked as we arrived at the flimsy wire fence that marked the edge of our home.

The Complex earned it's name because of the hundreds of high-rise apartment blocks that made up Sector 11's city borough. Each one was only twenty to thirty feet high, with red guiding lights blinking on their roofs, most with all of their paint stripped off after years of harsh weather. I'm starting to worry about the metal support beams that crisscross their walls. Those needs some serious upgrades, but I know it won't happen. The government had started to erect some tenements to expand it's territory a few years ago, but they never came back to finish the job. Six months ago, one of the buildings collapsed in a roar of dust, concrete and shattering glass and killed over a hundred people. It didn't even make ANN news. No one gives a fudge about us.

"Sorry, can't," I say as we ducked through the gap in the rusty fence. "Gotta be home by six. Mom doesn't want me out when the Curfew Hour hits."

"Least your mom cares about you," the redhead commented. "If I was out after curfew my mom wouldn't give a damn."

"You know that's not true, Ava. Your mom loves you very much-"

She snorted. "Yeah right. The only thing _my_ mother cares about is the bottle, but it's okay. No big deal."

Ava doesn't exactly have an easy life at home, especially with a single parent who was also an alcoholic. When her mother is sober she's the sweetest woman she can be...but when she's drunk she was anything BUT motherly. That's why Ava spends most of her time hanging out with me.

"Well...if you wanna come over and spend the night you can," I offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright," my best friend assured me. "Besides, my mom is actually going to work overnight at the bar so I'll have the place to myself. Nothing but peace and quiet."

"...If you're sure-"

"Positive. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah..." I nodded as we went our separate ways. "Tomorrow."

* * *

The foyer was silent and stuffy with humidity when I entered the high-rise I lived in, Tower 8. Since the elevator was out of order (And has been for years now), everyone had to take the winding stairwell which can be a real pain in the ass, especially for the tenants living on the top floors. Luckily I live just on the third floor.

Unlocking the door with my key, I entered the apartment and was immediately hit with the sent of lilies. The living room was quiet as usual. Despite the decrepit appearance on the outside, my mom's artistic tendencies were everywhere on the inside, from the handmade velvet throw pillows piled on the dark green sofa to the walls hung with her paintings, carefully framed-landscapes, mostly: the winding streets of the Business lit with golden lights; scenes of the Park in fall, the trees vibrant with lush red, yellow and gold leaves.

Yeah, Mom loves art. Everything she draws, paints, or sketches was beautiful, and seemingly flawless. I wish I could do the same.

After dumping my backpack on the sofa, I made my way into the kitchen. I noticed the door to Mom's room was firmly shut. I'm not surprised that she's still asleep since she has to work tonight; as a nurse at Sector 10's Central Hospital, she works 12-hours-a-day, five days a week. Those graveyards shifts are no joke, but the pay must be pretty damn good for her to tough it out for almost a decade..

The sink was piled with dirty dishes, another thing added to my list of chores. On the floor were several crates of canned goods; donations from the locals to hand out on our next charity run. Around the kitchen table are three chairs: one for Mom, one for me...and one chair the hasn't been occupied in over seven years. A familiar pain blossoms in my chest. Seven years...has it been that long?

On the cluttered table are a mess of mail. I pick them up and sift through them like I've done a million times before, trying to focus my mind on other things. Some were advertisements, others coupons, and the rest bills for this upcoming month. Nothing to worry about. The water and lights are caught up, and I already have my half of the rent money saved. Everything is go-Huh?

I came across an envelope that looked as plain as the others, except this one was addressed directly to me. That's odd, I never get anything in the mail. Inside are a leaflet and a metal wristband. I read the contents of the leaflet.

**MANIA REGISTRATION ACT**

**IN THE ORDERS OF HUNTER LEVESQUE, head of The Authority: Citizens living in the Sheltered State of New York, Humans AND Mutants, must wear identification bracelets at all times. Failure to comply will result in-**

"What?" I examined the wristband, scanning the tiny text engraved on it: _Stormy Stratus, resident number 8237, Sector 11, Fourth Ring. Property of Trish Stratus, Tower 8, the Complex._

I gasped sharply. "Are you fudging kidding me?!" Who the hell does that big-nosed bastard think he is? I'm not a damn dog! I'm NOBODY'S property!

I was so caught up in my angry thoughts that I failed to hear a door open and footsteps enter the kitchen. "Stormy? What's wrong?"

Only when I heard her voice did I finally turn and faced my mom...

"...You need to read this."

* * *

_**And we're done! Thoughts anyone? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


End file.
